ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Astral Candescence
Lamia Behaviour I thought that they take place in those zones, too, at first. But, from what I've heard, they actually take place in the stronghold (Mamook, Halvung, and Arrapago). Also, the guide says that one of the Lamiae in the BC is a COR, however, no monster has the COR job. The only jobs the Lamiae/Merrows have are: WAR (Both), BLM (Lamia), RNG (Lamia), SMN (Lamia), BRD (Merrow), RDM (Merrow), and SAM (Merrow). Also, I had always thought there were 3 NMs in each. From what I've read that they are: The Mamool Ja: Forbidding Koheel Ja Sagelord Molaal Ja Shadelurking Zolool Ja The Trolls: Chiliarch Gordarvor Hetairoi Vuryargur Hetairoi Zarwarkur The Undead Swarm: Lamia No.11 Lamia No.19 Lamia No.24 Are there perhaps "lesser" NMs with them? This is all just from what I've read, someone with personal experience please help. ^^ --Jopasopa 12:44, 24 June 2006 (PDT) --- beastmen don't recover hp after a wipe. if one been defeated, that mob won't repop for the next party. -- Ayrlie 15:57, 24 June 2006 (CDT) --- Lamia No.19 is a Corsair, each time we attempted the BCNM it used the 2hr Wild Card and gained 300%tp. It was also the only one to use the TP move "Dukkeripen", which leads to an interesting theory: Could Dukkeripen be the Lamia's equivalent of Dice Rolls? It would certainately be in keeping with one new job per race (Mamool - Blu, Troll - Pup, Lamia - Cor), and given the random nature of Dukkeripen it would seem fitting for a Corsair. --Alris 05:55, 19 July 2006 (EDT) I don't know if it has been changed in the years passed, but it is Lamia No.18, not Lamia No.19. Just pointing it out to clear any confusion one might delve into from reading this. :] 23:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Main Enemy? I have a question, when you fight the beastmen in the battle, is there a "main" enemy (not really "main" in the sense that you have to defeat them to win) that is stronger than the other 2 beastmen? I get this idea from the Chiliarch and the 2 Hetairoi in the Halvung Invasion (is that the battle's official name?). I would imagine the Sagelord is the Mamool Ja "main enemy" (since he is one of the overlords mentioned the Mamool Ja official description, although the other 2 might be overlords, too, but that is unlikely) while No. 11 or No. 24 would be the Undead Swarm enemy (depending if Lamian hiearchy is based on older chimeras having more power than new chimeras; older would make more sense). --Jopasopa 11:07, 26 June 2006 (PDT) wrong for mamool 2 of the 3 were killed & they came back for the next party after the 1st whiped they regen to about 30% & dead ones come back to life. you have to kill them all in one battle. I stand corrected. Lamiae do have the COR job. And I believe dukkeripen is their version of Phantom Roll. I have only seen Lamia Rovers (COR-type) use it. --Jopasopa 14:49, 30 July 2006 (EDT) Susceptibility to sleep Attempted the Mamook recovery today, the 2 lesser NMs did, in fact, sleep when hit with an Elemental Sealed Sleepga II. -- Kaeli 18:43 7 August 2006 (EDT) Key Items? The article mentions 2 Key Items that you need to enter the BCNM, but makes no mention of where/how you obtain these 2 Key Items. If anyone knows could they add it to the main article? ---- The key items are Merrow Homunculus and Lamia Homunculus for Arrapago Reef. Blue Bell and Red Bell for Mamook. Musical Score - 1st Page and Musical Score - 2nd Page for Halvung. They are mentioned on the page under If Beastmen have the Astral Candescence in the section for that particular BCNM. --Perim 11:30, 12 August 2006 (EDT) ---- It's still not very clear HOW you get the items. I had to re-read the page 3 times before I realized you get them after killing mobs in the zone. --Faranim 18:20, 12 August 2006 (EDT) Red bells and blue bells Are the Red Bells only dropped from Mamool Ja fighters and Blue Bells only from Mamool Ja mages? --Jopasopa 14:57, 6 September 2006 (EDT) Official Battlefield Names? Can anyone confirm the official names for the Offensive Besieged battles (like Halvung Invasion for instance)? --Jopasopa 19:44, 5 January 2007 (EST) EDIT: Mamook Incursion and Lamia Reprisal are the Mamook/Lamia one. I guess it's safe to say Halvung Invasion is the official name for the Halvung one? --Jopasopa 15:26, 27 January 2007 (EST) BCNM Can someone write a bcnm strategy article for the astral candecence bcnm's? Crystals In the article it says that when the orb has been lost crystals cannot be obtained, however I was soloing on Puks (in wajaom) and got wind crystals (had sanction, but orb was lost) and then dark crystals dropped from the imps in the mire. Have i missed the point of that comment in the article? --Vimes 12:13, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps you had sanction before the besieged in which the candescence was lost? :x -- Kylep2 19:15, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I can confirm that I am getting crystals from mobs in Caedarva Mire whilst the Undead Swarm have the Astral Candescence. --Uusy2 09:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Times "The fastest the astral candescence has been recovered is blah blah..." Do articles really need this kind of information? It just seems like bragging, to me. Maybe someone knows how it is useful info? -- Kylep2 19:14, 18 October 2008 (UTC)